<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feedback by Jarakrisafis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270652">Feedback</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis'>Jarakrisafis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, accidental sex toy creation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dagna's experiments are sometimes not quite right. Or possibly very right. Depending upon ones point of view.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dagna/Lace Harding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 A Paragon of Their Kind Dragon Age Dwarf Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feedback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/19thcenturyfox/gifts">19thcenturyfox</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dagna is in trouble. Deep, deep trouble. Or she will be when Lace finally manages to catch up with her. She's already been all the way down to the Undercroft only to find Dagna isn't there.</p><p>Lace is, to put it quite bluntly, distinctly unimpressed. She may also be extremely impressed. The two aren't entirely mutually exclusive when her lover is involved. Genius Dagna may be, but she still overlooks the simple things. She also forgets to eat and sleep and other tasks that Lace has grown used to making sure she's completing.</p><p>Which is why her not being in the Undercroft is so aggravating. Why did she pick today to remember to surface and leave her lair? Lace has a very big bone to pick with her. A dragon sized bone. Dagna's last brilliant idea was to enchant Lace's bow. Anything to get one up on the enemy right? Well, now Lace needs Dagna to do a bit of modifying before she heads out again. All she'll have to do is get Dagna to come up to the range with her and fire her bow and she'll see the problem. Lace has regretted letting her experiment for the entire three sodding weeks she's been stuck in the Emerald Graves. Three weeks of torture. She cannot call it anything else.</p><p>There've been a few points where she started wondering if Dagna got the runes just a touch incorrect just to create this entire situation.</p><p>"Electricity," Dagna had said with a wide grin; "you fire and zam! They get shocked."</p><p>Great. Wonderful. Worked as advertised. She fired the thing, and indeed as promised, demons scattered while twitching and shrieking. The rest...</p><p>Lace throws open the door to Dagna's room, the smith staring blearily at her, shirt half pulled on and her hair loose instead of pulled up in her usual working bun. "You!" Lace said, one finger pointing at her accusingly.</p><p>Dagna blinks, "good morning love? When did you get back? Oh, how did the bow work? Was it all wham and zap and sparky?"</p><p>"You," Lace repeats, closing the door with her heel as she moves inside before stalking across the room as Dagna retreats until her back hits the wall. Even she can eventually comprehend that she's suddenly in danger.</p><p>"I don't know wha-ooooooomph." Dagna's bewilderment is cut off as Lace catches her in a searing kiss.</p><p>"The bow works well, love." Lace says when they break for air. "Except for the feedback loop when I fire."</p><p>"Feedback?" Dagna asks, a faint frown creasing her brow before clearly something connects and her eyes widen. A myriad of expressions cross her face in moments; confusion, comprehension, chagrin, curiosity, and finally a wicked amusement, "Oh! I see… <i>Feedback.</i>"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>